


Юнговская чехарда

by Minorial



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship of Convenience, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorial/pseuds/Minorial
Summary: Арми Хаммер предоставляет особые услуги, Генри Кэвиллу нужен близкий друг, и любая точка на карте могла бы стать местом, в котором можно зализать душевные раны.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 4





	Юнговская чехарда

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-128092416_597
> 
> Просто драббл, который не перерастёт во что-то большее.

Американец переходит сразу к делу – без приветствий и мало-мальской английской вежливости, будто до этого они говорили о каких-то бессмысленных вещах вроде погоды, вчерашнего этапа чемпионата мира по регби между Англией и Уэльсом или биржевых котировок. По сути, это первое их знакомство, если не считать, что до этого Генри оставил только свои контактные данные, потом – получил письмо о дате и месте встречи: небольшой паб местной сети в спальном районе – неплохой выбор, чтобы провести деловую встречу. Если подобные встречи можно назвать деловыми. 

Генри бронирует столик заранее, приезжает минут за десять до назначенного времени, заказывает пинту светлого «Гиннеса». Не то чтобы ему необходимо настроиться, но он предпочитает контролировать ситуацию. Даже если она от него почти не зависит. 

Американец входит в паб на две минуты раньше оговорённого. Он явно расслаблен, несколько небрежен, но ни на миг не создает впечатление хозяина положения – скорее, примеряет на себя образ старого друга, которого по чистой случайности после нескольких лет путешествий занесло в здешние края; даже вид у него – непрезентабельный: светлое поло навыпуск под тёмной расстёгнутой рубашкой, замшевый харрингтон с «шотландкой» на подкладке, чёрные джинсы, слегка заляпанные дерби. Взлохмаченные ветром волосы он приглаживает широкой пятернёй и улыбается настолько добродушно, открыто и знакомо, словно знает Генри сотню лет. 

И – да, задаёт вопрос:  
– Значит, вы хотите заключить сделку?

Он не ждёт сиюсекундного ответа – даёт время подумать: садится напротив полубоком, чтобы было удобнее закинуть ногу на ногу, вытряхивает из помятой пачки «Данхилла» сигарету и делает жест официанту: просит пепельницу и двойной эспрессо без сахара. 

Пожалуй, это лучше «Гиннеса» в субботнее утро. Но Генри сегодня не нужно ни в галерею, ни на выставку, ни куда-то ещё, поэтому он медленно потягивает пиво и без зазрения совести изучает лицо собеседника: тот красив – это сложно не заметить, вернее, сложно _не отметить_ , и когда он поворачивается в профиль, выдыхает дым и опускает ресницы… О. Это завораживает. 

Генри спешно облизывает губы – на языке тает горьковатая пена – и отставляет кружку. Ловит взмах ресниц своего собеседника и выпаливает совершенно уверенное:  
– Да. 

Американец улыбается – не мягко и не насмешливо, немного скучающе, устало, _деликатно_ – и прикуривает, пока расторопный официант выставляет на стол заказ. 

– Вы же понимаете, что услуги подобного рода – не из дешёвых? – Его улыбка не меркнет, просто стирается – слизывается его же языком; губы у этого американца вообще улыбчивые – в уголках рта засели едва заметные морщинки, но мужчина молод – не старше тридцати, двадцать пять – двадцать семь, это уже с погрешностью. И взгляд такой… потрясающий. Честный, распахнутый, в чём-то даже наивный. Глаза наивные. Голубые и насыщенные – ла-маншские воды вокруг Джерси. 

Генри снова облизывает губы и ведёт плечом.

– Не думаю, что это станет проблемой. 

– Даже если я назначу почасовую оплату? – заламывая светлые брови, интересуется собеседник – но больше почему-то не улыбается. Старается держать марку, наверное.

– Меня не волнует цена вопроса, – подтверждает Генри и снова берётся за пиво – цедит, мелкими глотками пытаясь протолкнуть неожиданный ком в горле. Смотреть на американца неожиданно больно. Больно интересно. Моргнёшь секундной раньше, секундой позже – а он растворится, растает, как лондонский туман к полудню, или нет, даже не он сам – эта его застывшая маска, потому что там, за ней, – Генри чувствует, – что-то другое: близкое, знакомое, живое, яркое, тёплое, только бы подковырнуть, вытащить на поверхность. Непонятно только – как. Поза собеседника неожиданно закрытая: нога на ногу, руки перед собой, ещё не полуобъятие, не защитный жест, но вежливая отстранённость. Генри смотрит, как вздрагивают чужие ресницы. Взмах – плавный, сильный; пшеничная щёточка оставляет неровную тень почти под бровью. Длинные. Тронуть пальцем – наверняка щекотно. 

Генри визуал – не кинестет. Но внезапно хочется коснуться. 

Американец вздыхает громко и как-то безнадёжно. Взгляд у него задумчивый, потемневший – не штормовое предупреждение, только поднявшийся ветер – конец штилю. Такой бы акварельной кляксой – да на полотно, хотя нет, лучше широким, уверенным мазком. Или пастелью – чтобы размазать пальцем, оставить отпечаток на собственной коже; создать видимость движения на холсте. Не-статичность. Генри стучит средним пальцем по столу с той же ритмичностью, с которой собеседник стряхивает с сигареты пепел и наконец обращает на него внимание. 

– Я так и думал, – говорит он и, приняв более удобное положение, подаётся чуть вперёд. Его голос звучит низко и как-то доверительно; Генри ловит в чужих глазах что-то почти строгое: не догматическое – предупреждающее. Улыбка только мелькает на лице собеседника, чтобы тут же исчезнуть. – Вы должны понимать, мистер Кэвилл, что услуги, которые я предоставляю, в глазах некоторых выглядят достаточно… специфично, – он делает неопределённый жест рукой и коротко усмехается, – однако, что бы люди ни думали и ни говорили, есть моменты, которые нам с вами необходимо обсудить. – Он протягивает руку, чтобы снова смахнуть пепел, Генри же замечает: жест лёгкий. У этого американца вообще все движения какие-то лёгкие, плавные, не растянутые и не медлительные – спокойные, и наблюдать за ним – завораживающе. Генри прячет неожиданную улыбку за краем пивной кружки, пока собеседник продолжает: – Всё прописано в договоре, вам нужно будет только внимательно его прочитать, ознакомиться и подписать. Вы можете дополнить или исключить какие-то пункты на своё усмотрение, хотя, – американец коротко усмехается, – мои клиенты обычно со всем согласны. Со своей стороны я предоставляю эмоциональную и психологическую безопасность и следование заявленной вами… роли. – Он вскидывает взгляд – непривычно цепкий, внимательный, от которого почему-то тут же перехватывает дыхание. – Вы о ней подумали?

Генри пожёвывает нижнюю губу и отставляет кружку обратно: думал, конечно, если не считать, что ему и думать-то не пришлось. Жизнь так сложилась, что сама наметила и перспективы, и потери. Потерь было больше. Перспективы не покрывали итоговый убыток, но Генри было нужно… нужно. Всё это. И потери в том числе. Он не был готов их восполнить, рано ещё, не отболело, поэтому понадобился суррогат – какой-никакой, просто чтобы создать видимость, заполнить пробелы, заткнуть экзистенциальные дыры. Потом оно, хотелось надеяться, само разрешится, рассосётся, встанет на свои места. Сложится как-нибудь. 

Генри трёт переносицу – в моменты фрустрации от самого себя становилось тошно – и выпаливает, почти признаётся:

– Мне нужен друг. 

Собеседник издаёт непонятный звук – будто дымом подавился, хотя не затягивался даже – так, прикурил пару раз в начале беседы, – и его лицо неожиданно разглаживается от мягкой улыбки, только лучи мимических морщин вытесались в уголках глаз. 

– Что ж… – весело хмыкает он, стрельнув по-доброму насмешливым взглядом из-под золотящихся ресниц, – нетривиальная просьба. 

– Смеётесь? – уточняет Генри, хотя ответ не то чтобы требуется. Американец предсказуемо качает головой.

– Ни в коем разе. Мои клиенты – самые разные люди, но не каждый из них просил стать его другом. – Он как-то потупляет взгляд и неопределённо машет ладонью с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. – Признаться, даже компаньоном я становился нечасто. 

Генри вздёргивает бровь.

– И кем вы были?

Несложно догадаться, так-то. Вот только профессия американца – не проституция и не эскорт. Вряд ли его роли предполагают интимные отношения, но если он был любовником, или мужем, или кем-то ещё – накладывалось ли табу? Устанавливается ли оно вообще – и кто будет ответственен за его нарушение?

Американец ожидаемо улыбается и говорит таким тоном, что Генри, будь он уязвимее, определённо бы устыдился:

– Это, мистер Кэвилл, профессиональная тайна. 

Только эта вежливая терпеливость в голосе распаляет нежданно проснувшееся любопытство: вот сейчас – сейчас – хочется снова поддеть, выведать, спросить: ну, кто ты, откуда, почему здесь? Тут не райские кущи Калифорнии или Флориды, а у тебя ещё загар не сошёл: солнечные пятна выцеловали шею и красуются в вырезе светлой поло. И волосы эти – растрёпанные, небрежно уложенные, в такие пальцами зарыться охота, не оттянуть даже – погладить, перебрать… 

Если так кто-то делал, делал ли он это по договору или потому что захотел?

Где начинается грань непозволительного? И почему…

– Почему вы этим занимаетесь?

На секунду в глазах американца мелькает удивление – даже, наверное, уязвимое изумление, а потом – потом он смеётся, не успев донести сигарету до губ, и его широкая белозубая улыбка освещает всё лицо, делает его расслабленным и молодым – каким-то совершенно юношеским, если не считать небрежной щетины на щеках. Ещё смех этот. Немного хрипловатый, горловой, будто не в полную силу смеётся, а так, для проформы. Но глаза – глаза-то не обманешь: они сияют доброй насмешкой, почти снисходительной нежностью. 

Генри чуть ломано улыбается в ответ. Пальцы сильнее стискивают ручку кружки: надо было подумать, прежде чем спрашивать – и где твоя британская учтивость, Кэвилл? Но американец словно не замечает этой заминки: сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на Генри, вперяет этот свой открыто-наивный, подёрнутый утренним инеем взгляд в глаза и вкрадчиво интересуется: 

– Встречный вопрос: почему люди готовы платить баснословные суммы, чтобы кто-то вроде меня мог избавить их от одиночества? – Он длинно выдыхает уголком губ сигаретный дым; тонко, с затаённой грустью улыбается. Всё это – тоже красиво. – У каждого из нас свои причины. Не так ли?

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, что ими… – Генри глотает слово, поправляет, – нами движет?

Американец выдыхает дым, спешно облизывает губы (пересохшие, но мягкие на вид, а там – кто знает) и равнодушно пожимает плечом, будто говорит: не моё это дело, что в голове у людей, я не Адлер и не Юнг, мне платят не за то, чтобы я в чьей-то башке копался. Очевидно, это было бы ложью. Генри просто не берётся судить. Потому что – иронично – что в голове у этого американца, он не знает, и узнает ли – покажет время… или плодотворное сотрудничество. Американец на миг отводит взгляд и подтверждает догадку:

– Нет, – говорит – и смотрит на Генри, в этот раз улыбаясь с дружеским пониманием. – Это не значит, что мне не говорили – я просто не интересовался лично, – охотно поясняет он. – Люди бегут от себя. Им требуется время, чтобы это признать; то, чем я занимаюсь, – что-то вроде… терапевтической сублимации. Конструктивный диалог. – Он глубоко затягивается, щурится – и лицо его заметно серьёзнеет: у губ залегает жёсткая грубая складка, лоб расчерчивает продольная морщина. За миг от улыбчивого юнца остаются только голубые пронзительные глаза. Генри отмечает, фиксирует. Запоминает. Неожиданно для самого себя – наслаждается. Американец в ответ насмешливо косит взглядом. – Но это не то же самое, что обратиться к дядюшке Фрейду, согласитесь. Мои клиенты охотно платят, чтобы я избавил их от одиночества – и осуждать за это их нельзя. Для меня это выгодно. Я люблю деньги. – Он пожимает плечами, и Генри согласно качает головой: что ж, зато честно. – Мне всё равно, кто меня наймёт. Но если вы думаете, что это эгоистично или меркантильно, подумайте о том, что каждый, воспользовавшийся моими услугами, не меньший эгоист. Пользоваться чужим временем, вниманием, присутствием… телом, если хотите… обе стороны получают и отдают. Всё честно. 

Всё честно, мысленно повторяет Генри – и откидывается на спинку стула, исподлобья наблюдая, как американец тушит окурок в пепельнице, в два больших глотка приканчивает остывший эспрессо и снова прикуривает свой «Данхилл». Интересно, такой он – настоящий? Или это одна из сотен его ролей, которые он разыгрывает для одиноких обеспеченных людей? Скорее всего, только образ. Потому что Генри уверен, что губы у этого американца в действительности – улыбчивые, подвижные и очень податливые. Их не хочется пробовать – разве что тоже коснуться, провести пальцем – от полноватой выступающей середины к узкому краю, надавить – не сильно, впечататься подушечкой пальца в ямочку улыбки. Запомнить. Вылепить прикосновением. 

Ему, должно быть, часто делают комплименты. Он мог бы стать моделью или натурщиком, актёром – если способен перевоплощаться, примерять на себя новые образы. Или аферистом. Яркая внешность отвлекает внимание; такому красавцу не понадобилась бы даже ассистентка. А если бы вдруг попался ФБР или ЦРУ, повторил бы судьбу Фрэнка Абигнейла – может, не за ловкость рук, но за красивые глаза – однозначно. 

Генри увлекается своей фантазией и почти выпадает из реальности, пока снова не ловит взгляд американца: тот наблюдает. Не исподтишка – открыто, беззастенчиво. Заинтересованно. Или Генри хочет, чтобы так было. 

– Так значит, вы согласны, мистер Кэвилл? – прерывает американец затянувшуюся паузу; его перебивают на полуслове:

– Генри. – И сердце почему-то делает отчаянный кульбит, колотится в горле – и ухает куда-то в желудок. Возникает ощущение, что Генри сто лет не пользовался своим именем. Звучит оно странно. Чужеродно. И почему-то очень хочется услышать, как его произносит этот американец. – Если мы условились, зови меня Генри, – повторяет он и с заминкой, будто извиняется, произносит: – Я не спросил твоё имя.

Американец стреляет весёлым взглядом, хмыкает и опускает ресницы. 

– Арманд. – Имя у него – необработанный гранит: шероховатый, тяжёлый, нелепый в своей форме. Такой хочется обточить, отшлифовать, огранить, чтобы не цеплялся за нёбо, а мягко перекатывался на языке. Кто-то должен был думать так же. – Если _мы условились_ , можете звать меня Арми… – да, вот оно; и как прикладом: – Мистер Кэвилл. – Улыбка у него теперь колючая, неприятная. Такую не хочется запоминать – но Арми, кажется, даже не замечает. Он вставляет полусожжённую сигарету в уголок губ и достаёт из кожаного мессенджера – как Генри не заметил? – стопку листов в прозрачной папке. – Вот договор, – говорит он, подталкивая папку ближе к Генри, и тот стягивает её себе на колени, – внимательно ознакомьтесь. Там есть важный пункт: вы должны решить, какого человека хотите видеть: внешность, пристрастия, привычки, манеру общения… 

– Нельзя пропустить? – перебивает Генри, поднимая глаза, – и Арми обжигает его удивлённо-снисходительным взглядом. Пальцы снова cщёлкивают пепел с кончика сигареты; не став докуривать, Арми вдавливает окурок в толстый бок пепельницы, расплетает наконец свои бесконечные ноги, – колени соприкасаются под столом, – и облокачивается на стол, почти придавив предплечья своей грудью. 

– Мистер Кэвилл… – вкрадчиво начинает он, и Генри ловит взглядом движение его языка по нижней губе: плавное, медленное, тоже завораживающее, – как водится, у каждого человека в сознании создан идеализированный образ, который он хотел бы видеть вживую. – Генри судорожно сглатывает, когда внимательный взгляд Арми затягивается коркой изморози. Этот момент откровеннее, чем исповедь; интимнее, чем близость. Потому что кажется, что этим взглядом Арми изучает всю подноготную Генри: все его мысли, чувства, желания. Прошлое. Потому что в глазах у него помимо холода – узнавание. Будто он тоже через это прошёл; и вердикт его выбивает дух так же, как удар под дых: – У вас он тоже есть. Должен быть, полагаю. – Он откидывается на спинку стула и взмахивает рукой, возвращаясь к своему беззаботному доброжелательному тону: – Опишите его – я ведь должен соответствовать?

А это – это вот всё – тоже часть игры? Или где-то междустрочно затесался он настоящий? 

– Если ты будешь моим другом, – говорит Генри – едва не срывается в сип, потому что голос некстати подводит, – можешь быть собой.

Улыбка Арми застывает – странно, незнакомо, неестественно, вылепливается на пластичном лице каким-то жалким подобием дружелюбия. У Генри пальцы жжёт от желания её стереть. Или счистить мастихином. В крайнем случае – загрунтовать. Но Арми отмирает до того, как Генри находит слова, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Правда, улыбается он теперь отстранённо; снова принимает закрытую позу, ограничившись, впрочем, только сложенными на груди руками.

– Подумайте, мистер Кэвилл, – отвечает Арми; голос у него сухой и строгий, бесцветный. Генри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, и тут же захлопывает: возразить, собственно, нечего. – Настоящий я мало кому нравится. Хуже всего, что он не нравится мне. Поэтому… – Арми поднимается на ноги, перекидывая ремень мессенджера через плечо, и ободряюще улыбается, – подумайте. Позвоните или напишите, когда закончите. Удачи. – На прощание он хлопает Генри по плечу и спешно уходит, ни разу не обернувшись: дневной холодный свет за дверью паба с готовностью ловит его в объятия; Генри до последнего смотрит, как Арми, на ходу застёгивая харрингтон и хмурясь от ветра, скрывается за углом. По поверхности стола палец отстукивает мерный ритм. Отсчёт; привести мысли в порядок. На второй «четвёрке» Генри поворачивается обратно, кладёт перед собой договор и заказывает вторую пинту «Гиннеса».


End file.
